remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Chase (episode)
Sky Chase is one of addition episodes of the Pokémon anime series. Like Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Sonic Adventure, Sonic and Tails chase Dr. Eggman's Egg Fort on the original Tornado. It's also marks the Tornado 2. Plot The episode begins showing Ash stating that he will be the greatest Pokémon master of all time and recaps the events of previous episodes. Sonic the Hedgehog busts into Dr. Eggman's base to stop him. Eggman has created a battleship called the Egg Fort and flees to find the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and Tails use the Tornado to follow Eggman, and the chase is ON!!! As the Egg Fort floats above Ash, Misty and Brock, Ash believes that one of Eggman's flying fortresses. The Tornado fires at the Egg Fort, Eggman fires a Cannon at the Tornado, but the Tornado destroys it. The explosion of the Cannon causes a Pidgey to fall out of the Egg Fort. Eggman then tells Decoe and Bocoe to fire the Egg Cannon at the Tornado, and it hits the Tornado's right wings. The Tornado goes down, spinning out of control while Eggman laughs. Anyway, Tails and Sonic survive, and Tails has a dream about chasing a Gyarados on the Tornado with Sonic. A Gyarados calls forth four wild Gyarados to use Dragon Rage and send Sonic and Tails flying. The Tornado's propeller suddenly blows. Smoke pours out of it and it stops spinning. The plane spins out of control. Tails wakes up, and finds the Tornado crashed by the beach. At Tails' workshop, the Tornado was repaired. Sonic comes in and Misty tells Tails that the Tornado isn't fast enough and that he needs to power it up. Tails says he could by using a Chaos Emerald. However, the only problem is conserving energy. It's true that a Chaos Emerald has a lot of power but using 100% of that power on the Tornado may proof to be more then it can handle and cause an explosion. Brock proposses that they find a way to release the excess energy. Tails states that he finished the construction of his new blue-tinted experimental biplane called the Tornado 2. When asked a new plane made of, Tails explains that his blue biplane is made of his experimental prototype. It failed, so Tails decided to rebuild the plane, refitting and repainting it, thus making it the Tornado 2. The new plane can fit two passengers. Tails launches the new Tornado 2, powered by the Red Chaos Emerald, Ash sits behind Tails. Team Rocket arrives in a biplane, painted with black and white. They say their motto and Tails decides to give the Tornado 2 a test. During a dogfight, Team Rocket tries to catch Pikachu. Tails then springs a surprise on Team Rocket and transforms the Tornado 2 into an X-shape to reach extreme speeds. Team Rocket are moving to slow. The missile fired by the Tornado 2 succeeds in taking out Team Rocket's plane's propeller. They then begin to plummet toward the sea. Jessie pulls at it with all her might and has them pull up just missing the water. Pikachu jumps on the plane and destroys it with an electric attack. Team Rocket falls to the ground. Tails' new Tornado 2 is worked! Sonic and Tails take off in the Tornado 2 to go after the Egg Fort. Category:Pokémon episodes